Zootopia Drabble Series 5
by IamThePhantomBeyond
Summary: Judy gets a call from Nick and was relieved that he is fine and well. Next day however...
**"** **On a Letter Day"**

Judy was patrolling the whole day with the brothers trying to find the Red Audi, while Bogo interrogates the hired thugs. The day passed and it was already night time. Judy heads home feeling frustrated not being able to find Nick. Feeling tired she decides to get some rest and get ready for tomorrow. When Judy got home she takes off her uniform and put on some casual clothes, while at it, her phone rang. She come over to take a look, it was an unknown number. She was a bit hesitant to pick it and answer, after all who could be at the end of the line? Would it be the Greyhouse or the one who kidnapped Nick? But she though maybe it's Nick calling for her on a different phone. She picks it up.

Judy: "Hello?"

Nick: "Hey there my sweet cottontail."

Judy: "Nick!" Judy's eyes began to swell up, its Nick!

Nick: "How are you?"

Judy: "Just fine, Nick where are you? I'm so worried!" her voice is cracking as she started to cry.

Nick: "Listen, things got out of hand on my side. I'm being chased Judy."

Judy: "Yes I know! I heard that you were being chased by the Greyhouse."

Nick: "Look things might end up becoming more out of hand if you guys in ZPD get in the way."

Judy: "What do you mean?" Judy stopped her tears from flowing.

Nick: "I was hired to get rid of the Greyhouse by the Secret Agency of Zootopia."

Judy was surprised to hear this. The SAZ hiring Nick? "But why you?"

Nick: "Long story."

Judy: "Nick, what's gonna happen to you now?"

Nick: "I will get out of this I promise you that but I really need you to stop chasing me for now. I have an agent working with me, but we would only be able to finish this if you stopped looking for me."

Judy: "I heard gunshots Nick! From the last time you called me!"

Nick: "Oh that, we thought the thing was over. After that I was ambushed at my apartment and got chased all the way to the Docks, so in panic I called you. But don't worry I'm safe! Im at the secret headquarters."

Judy: "Nick promise me that you'll be safe."

Nick: "I promise you that."

Judy: "I don't want to lose you."

Nick: "You're not going too."

Nick begins to sing in a soft voice to Judy through the phone.

"I love you too much  
To live without you loving me back  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact

I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much

I live for your touch  
I whisper your name night after night  
I love you too much  
There's only one feeling and I know its right

I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much

Heaven knows your name I've been praying  
To have you come here by my side  
Without you a part of me's missing  
Just to make you my own, I will fight

I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much

I loooooooooove you too much  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact  
You live in my soul  
Your heart is my goal  
There's love above love but its mine 'cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's ours if you love me  
As much"

( I love you too much: From the Book of Life)

"Ahaha, I love you too Nick." Judy smiled with teary eyes.

Nick: "Well have a goodnight sugarplums, haha."

Nick hangs up. Who would have thought? Nick working for the SAZ. This is just keeps getting better and better. Even so, Judy felt relieved that he's just fine. She was glad he sang a song for her. Even from far away, he still manages to bring a smile to her and ease out her worries. 'That's what so great about Nick', she thought. And also quite a good singer too.

Even though Nick told her to stay away, she's not going to just leave this be, but she has to be careful from now on.

/

Next morning, Judy heads over the office, Bogo called her in.

Judy: "What is it Chief?"

Bogo: "You've heard about this?" He points at the files.

Judy: "About what sir?"

Bogo: "That Nick is working for the SAZ?" He opens the folder of Nick's Profile, There in the description it says Agent Nick Wilde.

Judy: "I actually just found out about this last night." Although he failed to mention that he was an agent.

Bogo: "So I got a call from them to withdraw all searches for the Red Audi, or anything concerning Nick."

Judy: "What?"

Bogo: "Nick can handle himself Judy."

Judy: "I know that but still I want to see him!"

Bogo: "You can actually. Agent come in."

A white female leopard came in the room.

?: "Officer Hopps, pleasure to meet you."

They both shakes hands.

Letra: "I am Letra. I will be taking you to the SAZ later, as for now can you fill in these files." She hands over the papers to Judy.

Judy: "What are these for?"

Letra: "These are the papers that will get you in to SAZ and see your partner Nick Wilde."

She fills in the papers as soon as she heard that.

"Done" Judy hands over the papers.

Letra: "Well then Officer Hopps, follow me."

As soon as they begin walking out Bogo said, "Good luck Judy."

They both walk out of Bogo's office.

Judy: "Do you know anything about Nick?"

Letra: "Your partner? Why yes, he was just promoted to Agent last night."

Just last night? So that's why. But didn't he said to stay away?

Letra: "If you have questions we will answer it but not here."

Letra knew just by looking at Judy, that she was questioning everything that is happening right now. She's good.

Clawhouser, Alex and Terra are at the from desk talking. They notice Judy walking with an SAZ officer.

Terra: "Judy what's going on?"

Judy: " I don't know myself."

Alex: "Hey wait where you going?"

Letra: "That is not for you to know. Come on officer Hopps"

Letra and Judy walk out and there is a black sedan waiting outside.

Letra: "Get in."

Letra opens the door and she gets inside with Judy. The driver however looked really scary.

Letra: "Let's go."

Driver: "Yes m'am."

The car starts to drive off.

Letra: "You know when I first heard of a rabbit being an officer I was really surprised."

Judy: "Well sometimes you just gotta try, anything is possible after all."

Letra: "Indeed. So then what do you know about us?"

Judy: "All I know is that you guys work in secrecy, after that nothing much really."

Letra: "True, we work in secret to protect Zootopia from any harmful entities that tries to settle in the city."

Letra: "After that case you and your partner solved before, it impressed us."

(This timeline exists after the movie.)

Judy: "Well you can't just judge anyone by their size."

Letra: "True, its a good thing we never did."

Judy: "What do you mean?"

Letra: "You are not the only rabbit on the force, there are some who work in secret that I could say for sure. You're the only one who actually made that debut. One of our agents is a relative of yours."

Judy thought that she was the only one inn the force but the SAZ had rabbits working for them this whole time? Not only that one of them is her relative. Shocked at first. "I guess anything is really possible."

Judy: "So who is it?"

Letra: "You'll have to find that out yourself."

They stopped at a dead end in an alley.

Judy: "Are we here?"

Letra: "Not yet."

The wall in front of them starts to open. There is an underground road. They go in.

Judy: "An underground tunnel? This is just like a movie"

Letra: "Oh please Officer Hopps-"

Judy: "Just call me Judy."

Letra: "Judy, please don't compare us to those things, we are far more better than that."

The car stops, there is an underground entrance at the left of the road.

Judy: "So this is where?"

Letra: "We are underground, directly beneath Animalia."

Judy: "Wow"

Letra: "Shall we then?"

Letra opens the door and see the SAZ secret base. Well its more like a futuristic main hall area. It was wide and there are a lot of animals walking by in suits. Judy felt astonished. She did wanted to be a cop but being a secret agent? Who would have thought? Well she's not an agent but she felt like it!

Letra:"You must remember to keep this place a secret."

Judy: "Of course."

Letra: "Well then this way."

Judy: "So where are we going?"

Letra: "We are going to meet up with your partner."

Judy's ears raised high as she heard that. She's finally able to see Nick! She was happy but what would she say? There was a mixed emotion running through her all together. She was mad at him for not calling, she was happy to know he is alive, she just can't calm down her feelings.

Letra: "Judy relax. You two can talk about your issues later once we meet up."

And with that Judy took a long deep breath to calm herself. "Ok I got this."

Both of them headed to the elevator, heading to the upper floors. Then they were not underground anymore. They were up at least 15 floors. Judy could see outside through the glass elevator, Animalia.

Judy was awestruck by the view. the elevator stops.

Letra: "Here we are."

Judy and Letra leaves the elevator.

Letra: "Your partner is just up ahead."

While walking they could hear distant shouts coming from the room they were heading into. It got louder when they got close. Judy distinctly recognizes the one of their voice. It was Nick, it sounds like he is arguing with a woman behind the door.

Letra: "Ok well then I'll leave this to you."

Letra leaves her in front of the door. Judy begins to open it and noticed Nick angrily shouting at a female Lynx wearing a long coat. It was the stranger!

Nick and the stranger notices Judy at the door.

"Oh no" Nick said face palming.

?: "We'll talk about this later."

She walks by Judy and tells her, "I don't know how you are able to work with this guy in the force, well I'll leave him with you."

She slams the door. She was definitely mad at Nick.

Nick: "Hello Judy."

"Oh Nick", She quickly went to him and embraced each other dearly.

Judy: "I missed you." she said with a teary eye.

Nick: "I missed you too." He said with smile.

They hugged each other for a good minute not wanting to let go. With Nick being the tallest, she was lifted from the ground. Nick was holding her as if she was a kid.

Nick: "So I guess I owe you an explanation."

She looked at him with a sincere look, "Isn't it obvious?" She flicked his nose "Of course you do, I missed you so much, and I was so worried sick you know." she said with a teary eye.

Nick: "Ok I'll explain everything."


End file.
